Moments Like These
by keo-pi
Summary: Sasuke is taking notice to Naruto and how odd he acts around him sometimes but, with Orochimaru attempting to lure Sasuke away will he ever get to figure out why?
1. Chapter 1

1.

A cool breeze blew across the clearing making the short blades of grass dance at Naruto's bare feet. He couldn't help but smile at how the blades tickled his naked toes. Tilting his head he looked up and watched two leaves race to the ground. "Peace…full.." he sighed to himself. Closing his eyes he rested back against the trunk of a large tree sighing again as he listened to his teammates sparring on the opposite side of the open field.

--

"Come on, Sakura! Concentrate!" Sasuke didn't hide the irritation in his voice. Simple fact be known he was on the verge of plain anger. Sakura and he had been working on her hand- to- hand combat for an hour now and still she wasn't getting better. At only a quarter of his regular speed he was able to catch her off guard with a half hearted sweep knocking her to the ground, again. The dark haired boy looked for Kakashi who was deep into his book standing a few yards away. Passing Sakura and not making any attempt to help her up ,much to her disappointment, he went to complain. He'd had more than enough.

"Oi! Sensei!" he yelled as he got closer. Looking up from his reading Kakashi took in the sight in front of him. Sakura was dusting off walking in his direction and Sasuke was currently in front of him his eye twitching.

Kakashi shook his head empathetically, " Sasuke, go eat. Sakura stay here."

"Sasuke," Sakura started but quickly bit her tongue. Glaring at her Sasuke walked past making his way to the edge of the forest where they had set their lunches earlier. As he approached the wooded edge of the field; he saw Naruto sleeping serenely. " Hn, Over napping while I have to train with Sakura…" he muttered as he reached for his lunch. Positioning himself on the side of the same tree as Naruto he decided that it wasn't fair Naruto got to sleep while everybody else worked.

"Dobe!"…….nothing.

"Oi! Dobe!" he yelled louder.

Sitting up startled, the blonde looked around frantically until he saw Sasuke's outline on the side of the tree. "Baka!" he said as he leaned back and shut his eyes again, "I was sleeping ya know!"

"Yeah, I know!" The dark haired boy replied cynically complete with his trademark smirk, unseen by Naruto.

"Whatever, Baka!" Naruto shot back with extreme emphasis on the 'baka', "Done playing with Sakura?" he giggled knowing how much Sasuke hated training with her.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke turned to look at his blonde teammates back. He began to speak his mind but thought better of it when he saw Kakashi and Sakura come in to view. "Hn" was all he was able to utter but, Naruto could fell the cold eyes burn a hole in the back of his head. Snickering to himself he enthusiastically greeted the rest of his team, "Ohayo!"

Waving, Kakashi got his lunch and retreated as usual to higher branches. Sakura spotted Sasuke and sat a few feet from him directly behind Naruto, whom she had completely ignored. After a few awkward moments of silence ,she spoke, " Thanks for training with me…" She glanced quickly at the ground blushing.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes trying to pick his words carefully. "Sakura, you have to learn to concentrate on something besides…..well, me! Maybe Naruto should practice with you more then you'd pay attention to what you're doing.." He let his words trail off.

"I..uh, yeah." was all she said as she picked at her rice. Sasuke stood and put his empty lunch container back into his pack and disappeared. Naruto sat in shock. Sasuke had never spoken to the pink haired girl like that before. He had been on edge since he had gotten out of his comma, but still! Scooting around the tree Naruto got face to face with Sakura. '_No way she can lie to me when I look her in the eye!' _he thought. " You ok?"

"Yeah, he's right." She said mechanically. He could tell her feeling were hurt. He looked into the woods, then at Sakura, then back into the woods again.

--

Leaping tree to tree Naruto looked for Sasuke. Kakashi had given them the rest of the day off out of sheer frustration. Sasuke never had come back and Sakura just sat there looking into the woods lethargically. Finally he had given in and told them to go home. "Sasuke!" Naruto now growled under his breathe. '_Where is he anyway? I mean honestly, to run off like this isn't his style_' A few branches later he caught sight of his missing teammate and froze. Three unknown ninja had Sasuke surrounded and three others lie motionless on the ground near by. Thinking quickly, unsure of the enemies numbers; he preformed the seals, " KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

--

Scowling Sasuke weighed his options. They had attacked from seemingly thin air spouting off threats from Orochimaru. Seems he was waiting impatiently for his prize to seek him out. He had been able to get behind and take out the first onslaught but, those in front of him now were much more skilled.

He had already been battling them for several minutes, receiving some shallow wounds, when he felt familiar chakra. Trying to not give Naruto's position away; he continued in his defense smirking at his enemy. Simultaneously six Naruto clones appeared ; two for each enemy, Naruto himself appearing at Sasuke's side.

Naruto noticed blood running down his rivals face and an apprehensive look snuck into his features. Quickly, hoping Sasuke didn't notice, he put his back to Sasuke's preparing to fight as his clones slowly vanished. "Your hurt, baka!"

"Hn worried, dobe?" Was the dark haired boys retort. He was glad Naruto couldn't see his face light up briefly at the show of concern.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

""Here they come Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up to see the last of his clones vanish into a puff of white smoke. All three foreign nin came at them at once and Sasuke was suddenly very happy Naruto had stumbled upon them. "Sharingan!" In an instant his eyes flashed red and he was rushing two of the three enemies. Sliding suddenly to the ground he landed a hard kick to the closest ones groin and keeping momentum made it through his legs before he buckled in pain. Quickly he leaped up onto the injured nins back. With a precise round house to the head the other enemy coming at Sasuke was rendered unconscious, then letting himself fall he planted his elbow into his makeshift stools neck. Satisfied with his work, he set off to find Naruto who had pursued the third nin after apparently injuring him.

Traces of the blondes chakra led Sasuke to the River that snaked through the woods. Carefully he approached Naruto who was standing on the bank looking intently into the water. As Sasuke approached a startled Naruto turned, kunai raised.

Lifting an eyebrow at his friend he asked, "Hey dobe, where is he?"

"Dunno. He's hiding his presence." came a curt reply.

Sasuke backed away slowly, pretending to look around, until he was a safe distance from 'Naruto'. '_He didn't insult me back.._' was all he needed to realize. " Naruto! Where is he? Fake!"

The intruder smiled a big Uzumaki grin before narrowing his eyes and changing back into his original form. As he did ten Naruto clones burst from the water like torpedoes and began to wrestle the nin to the ground but not before a well aimed kunai hit a very surprised Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is my update **Rated M **for later just to be safe. I don't really know where this will end up yet but I'd like to be safe rather than sorry so…yeah. Other than that you should know this is **YAOI! YOU HAVE OFFICAILLY BEEN WARNED! SASUNARU! 3** Seriously their characters are perfect together and I care not what anybody else says ,in my opinion their compatibility is shown through out the actual series and seem to me to be the most obvious couple…beside ShikaTema…lol. Oh, yeah one last thing... _Italics thought_.

**Disclaimer: ** Poor li'l me, of course owns **NOT** the boys or girls of Naruto……sigh

Now, on with the fun!-

o-00-o

2.

Darkness.

It's…getting…darker..

Sasuke tried to open his eyes. Slowly his lids obeyed his very determined mind and moved. _Blue? Blue eyes… _Sasuke's thoughts echoed in his head. _They look …so…sad…_ "Nar…ut…o." He gurgles as his mouth filled with an awful metallic taste. "Naruto." It came out a rasp as his eyes failed him and once again closed. Back in the darkness all he saw was the magnificent blue of the blonde boy's eyes.

o-00-o

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke just as he fell backwards and caught him gently. Sitting down on the cool grass he put the dark haired boys head in his lap and watched as he struggled to open his eyes. Gradually they did open and Naruto gave an audible sigh of relief that quickly caught in his throat. A stream of blood crept out of Sasuke's mouth as he whispered the blonde boy's name. Naruto watched as the crimson fluid make it's way down his cheek, to his ear, finally pooling in Naruto's hand that held his teammates ebony hair. Then Sasuke passed out.

Without thinking Naruto left the riverside carefully heaving the limp body of his teammate over his shoulder. Traveling at an unrealistic speed he managed to get to the hospital in a matter of fifteen minutes. Now he was standing in the glaring white hall with Sasuke in his arms. "Naruto, Give him to the nurse!" Tsunade was saying as gently as she could.

"NO! He's MY teammate which makes him MY responsibility! Naruto shot back forcefully. The amount of blatant emotion in his voice carried through dramatically as he tried to contain himself. "J..Just tell me which room to put him in. He really needs you Hokage!" He said drastically quieter.

_Just Hokage, huh? What's gotten into this boy?_ Realizing how serious the blonde Genin in front of her was she finally gave in nodding to the nurse. The young woman then hastened down the hallway to an open door and led them in. With extreme care Naruto finally laid Sasuke down on the crisp white sheets. Starring at his rival he choked back a sob before it was allowed to fully form in his throat. Sasuke had gone unnaturally pale. The blood that flowed from his wound was a sharp contrast against his porcelain features. Frantically he looked back at Tsunade who was speaking to the nurse quietly. Quickly stealing at glance in his direction, she saw the fear in his eyes. She ended her conversation instantly and came to Sasuke's side.

"I had the nurse get Shizune." She said softly speaking as if to a child. "I'll need your help, Uzumaki Naruto. You'll have to hold him down, okay?" It was a demand not a question and Naruto knew this. With a loud gulp he shook his head and made his way to the opposite side of the bed. "Lift him up to sitting. We need to get his shirt off."

"Hia!" The blonde was as gentle as if he were handling a baby. Slowly he lifted his teammate of the bed slipping his hand under his shirt and steadying Sasuke with his palm in the middle of his back as Tsunade removed the garment; then he laid him back just as carefully. The wound was large. The whole head of the enemy's kunai had pierced him just above and to the right of his heart. Naruto stared in disbelief at the gaping hole in Sasuke's body. _So close! I...I...almost lo…lost him! _The thought seemed to echo in his mind. Shizune's entrance and gasp brought the blonde back to reality.

"Naruto! Hold his shoulders down and talk to him!"

"But, he's..." He let his words trail off as he looked at the lifeless form below him.

"I know he's unconscious," Tsunade replied sternly," But a familiar voice may help him stay at least part of the way with us! Otherwise the pain he'll be in from Shizune and I healing him….may kill him." That got Naruto's attention and briefly the healing Nin caught a look of absolute horror freeze on Naruto's tanned features. Grabbing Sasuke's shoulders he stared hard at the milky white face now only inches from his own, "Don't die on me, baka…." He whispered over and over again trying to drown out the quilt that was welling up inside of him.

o-0o-0

Hm….well there was chap.2...was it ok? Lol I already have the next few chaps written out they just need typed in soo they'll be up soon- I can say Read and Review but I'll write regardless so, um yeah…Byez!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here goes. First of all I want to say thanks so, so, so much for my reviewers! I really wasn't expecting any so it was a great treat-! I do ahem a lot of _tedious_ research…lol, trying to keep the characters right so I hope it keeps paying off!

Now for the normal blah, blah crap: Here is my update **Rated M **for later just to be safe. I don't really know where this will end up yet but I'd like to be safe rather than sorry so…yeah. Other than that you should know this is **YAOI! YOU HAVE OFFICAILLY BEEN WARNED! SASUNARU! 3 **. Oh, yeah one last thing... _Italics thought_.

**Disclaimer**: I regrettably Do **NOT **own Naruto….or Sasuke …or any other character in my li'l story… (_Oh, but what I'd do to them if'n I did…mwahahaha_!)

0-o0-o

3.

Three days later.

_Darkness._

_Thick oily darkness… "_Sasuke_…" Trying to move…to …I…_

"Sasuke…" a muffled voice pierces the void in the dark haired boy's conscience. _Wh..Who is it?_

"Sasuke…" _Leave me alone! Where is it coming from!! _Reaching out a pale arm to bat the unknown noise away Sasuke realizes he can't see or feel his own limbs. _Go away! I…don't want to…_

"Sasuke." As the storm clouds that were residing in his mind began to dissipate he saw the most magnificent blue sky he'd ever imagined. _No not… a sky...eyes? So...sad...calling…_

In his mind Sasuke clawed through the darkness that had enveloped himIt clung to himnot wanting to let him go but, Sasuke need to do so muchyet._ I won't…let you win! Not...ready! _

0-oo-0

"Naruto…"

The course whisper made Naruto jump away from Sasuke's bedside. "Dobe…" the raven haired boy breathed trying to smirk but wincing instead. Quickly Naruto was back by the crinkled sheet smiling down at his awakened teammate.

_Ah, yes. Those eyes_… _They were my beckon…to reality_. It was as if he was having a small revelation remembering his dreams.

"Sasuke!! " Naruto yelled as the boy in the bed cringed putting a hand to his ear. "Heh, oh, sorry" And as Naruto spoke quietly Sasuke drifted back to sleep, "You'll be ok now, rest."

So he did; though this time it wasn't a hard sleep in darkness but one involuntarily under bright blue pools in the sky.

o-0o-0

When he awoke the second time he opted not to speak, thus saving his hearing incase Naruto was near by. Slowly he moved his head on the pillow relishing in the cool spots he found on the sides. Naruto was still there or at least there again, he knew not which nor did he really care. The blonde was looking rather intently at the rain fall outside the open window. Beginning to feel rather stiff from being still for so long; he attempted to sit. Hearing the rustle of sheets Naruto turned. Seeing the darker haired boys struggle he silently helped him into a more comfortable position.

"Thanks..." Sasuke quietly said as he looked over at his rival...Friend? Uncertainty knitted his eyebrows which Naruto simply ignored since it looked much like Sasuke's trademark scowl.

"Feeling better?" The blondes voice was thankfully softer this time and dripping with concern as he searched the other boys eyes.

Sasuke simply smirked, "Hmph." _Hypnotic those eyes… _out loud he replied curtly "Worried, Dobe?"

Naruto stood back putting on his best I-don't-know-what-your-talking- about face. "Baka! Can't let you die ya know! Sakura would kill me!" As if on cue Sakura, Kakashi along with Shizune and the Hokage all walked into the room.

"Oh our patient has decided to wake up!" Kakashi smiled.

Sakura shoved past Naruto who gave her a quick glare hoping no one else would notice. "Sasuke-kun! How do you feel?" She asked taking his hand in hers as she gingerly sat on the edge of his bed.

"Fine." He replied coolly. Carefully he took his hand back and touched his bandaged shoulder and chest. "Ah," he grimaced, "sore, though. What happened exactly? Last I knew we were fighting." He glanced over at Naruto who quickly looked at the floor. Before the Hokage could answer his question the blonde excused himself and slipped out the door. Tsunade shook her head as he left and turned her attention back to the injured Genin.

"We don't know. After Naruto got you here..." She hesitated. "He left. We found out later he went back to the clearing you were fighting in and killed anyone that was alive. He wouldn't tell us why exactly. We were kind of hoping you might be able to help us. We don't even know who they were working for." She eyed the dark haired boy carefully as he look back at her calmly.

Sensing the sudden tense aura in the air, Kakashi stepped in. "He helped with your treatment, left, came back. He hasn't left here since. He's been quiet about it to…not like Naruto. Any ideas Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was still looking passive but there was a battle going on in his mind. _Why?_

_Why did he do that? Did he know they were mercenaries from the sound? Besides that why did he stay here?_

Sakura snapped him back to reality her voice easily tainted with jealousy, but also with concern. "He didn't hardly sleep, eat, anything. He just sat there," she gestured to the window ledge Sasuke had seen him at when he woke, "looking out."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't remember much." He lied. "I'm thankful Naruto happened through when he did though. They were attacking when he got there. I. must have stumbled on them by accident or something." Sasuke could feel everybody's eyes on him waiting for him to slip but, he didn't. He remained calm and collective as always.

Carefully he was moved and his bandages and bedding were changed; his window closed to guard against the rain. Everybody left him to rest. Closing his eyes he soaked in the peace and quiet. Not long there after a cool breeze ruffled his hair. "Oi, Dobe." Without opening his eyes he knew who had opened the window.

"Hn." Naruto grunted as he again took his perch on the window ledge letting the cool, damp breeze calm his nerves. His quilt was trying to take over his mind, again. _Why the hell hadn't he been faster? He could've beaten that guy in no time normally. He was buying time in the river making sure no one else came to the enemy Nin's aid, then BAM! Sasuke gets hit…_He'd played the scene over in his head a million times and still it bothered him. _There was no reason for it, none. _He had been careless and he had almost cost his team mate his life.

"You need sleep." The darker haired boy stated flatly.

"Look whose talking! I ain't the one in a hospital bed now am I?" Naruto blurted without taking his eyes off the window jam. Seeing Sasuke all bandaged up did nothing to help his troubled mind. "Just go to sleep already, Baka." He said calmer.

Sasuke felt a small smile creep onto his lips as he did just that; slept, dreaming his dreams of blue.

0o0-o

And so it went for another two days. During the day while there were visitors in and out Naruto was gone but, every night he'd sit on his window ledge watching the night sky pass by.

On the morning of his departure Sasuke made it a point to wake up early. As suspected he found his blonde teammate awake with his back resting on the widow sill. Quietly he padded over to his nightly source of cool air. Looking out as rain once again fell from the sky he decided it was as good a time as any to ask a few questions. "Why do you care?" he asked plainly both boys still staring fixedly out side.

"Who said I did, Baka?"

"You found me, helped me and brought me here…" Sasuke decided to focus on the clouds that were outlined barely by the moon behind them.

"You're apart of a team, MY team and a member of this village." Naruto replied looking straight out into the darkness.

"Hn, Duty?" Sasuke grunted, "As to be expected of the next Hokage." He teased.

The sun was peeking over the forest and it caught both of their attentions. The pale hue of red and orange signaling an end to the rain was a sharp contrast against the green foliage. Naruto remained silent.

"You never left." Sasuke finished his original thought almost inaudibly.

Naruto jump off the ledge onto the roof and stood for a moment with his back to his recent perch. "You never asked me to." And with that he jumped to the ground and slowly walked away.

Sasuke watched him go then prepared to leave himself.

0-oo-0

Well, there it is the third chapter. I hope it was ok. I know Naruto's acting odd but ya know, it's not THAT off base if you've watched the episodes leading to Sasuke's …hm would that be a spoiler?? Anyhow, the first sequence was inspired by a painting I saw on by sora-ko The art is called A cry for help and it rox so check it out!! I love going to this site looking for inspiration and stuff!

Well, I am off to see about the next chapter. Hope you enjoy-!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, Kayz! So here goes. First, I wanted to apologize for it taking so long to get to the pairing. I just have a nasty habit of liking things with at least a SMALL plot….so ya know I had to lay down some story line, but it will happen, I promise. Soon too-

(_I think that was the longest run on I've ever written!.._O-o) Um thanx to all who have commented and fav'd or alerted my story  I greatly appreciate it and I shall show my love, (passes out ice cream)…

Now for the normal blah, blah crap: Here is my update **Rated M **for later just to be safe. I don't really know where this will end up yet but I'd like to be safe rather than sorry so…yeah. Other than that, you should know this is **YAOI! YOU HAVE OFFICAILLY BEEN WARNED! SASUNARU! 3 **. Oh, yeah one last thing... _Italics thought_.

**Disclaimer**: I regrettably Do **NOT **own Naruto….or Sasuke …or any other character in my li'l story…

0-oo-0

4.

The next morning found team 7 waiting for Kakashi on the bridge to the training grounds. Sasuke was leaning against the wooden rail, hands in pockets trying his best to ignore his fellow teammates as them complained of their Sensei's tardiness. Closing his eyes, he tried to listen to the rushing water bellow him instead. However as soon as his eyes shut all he saw was blue. _Why can't I get his eyes out of my mind?_ He wondered to himself. In the distance, he could hear his two comrades continue to complain and bicker so he kept his eyes shut. _They're always so sad…those eyes. Are they like this regularly? Why in the hell do I care…_opening his eyes he looked over to where the blonde boy now sat, pouting? Apparently, Sakura had won whatever battle of wits had taken place because she was practically glowing in victory's lime light. _Dobe_. The appearance of their teacher finally brought him to reality.

"Sorry, I got lost." He said smiling at his three students. "What?"

"Kaka-Sensei! We've been meeting here almost everyday for...like, ever!" Sakura scolded him.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he simply chuckled and changed the subject. "Today we are gonna work on molding our chakra. This will be less strenuous for Sasuke than sparring," He glanced at the scowling boy, "Only until you are healed more, Sasuke. I'd hate to be responsible for further injury." Satisfied with his explanation Sasuke relaxed back to his unreadable blank expression. "Okay then," Kakashi continued, "Shall we go?"

0-o0-o

Kakashi lead the way across the bridge staying by the riverbank leading away from the village. Naruto fell in behind him staring up at a clear blue sky and Sasuke and Sakura pulled up the rear. _Amazing, _Naruto thought to himself, _how everybody is just acting like nothing ever happened. _In the background, he heard Sakura chatting away. Sasuke as always was mainly silent with a few grunts but nothing more; not that that slowed the pink haired girls attempts at conversation. Meanwhile Naruto, deep in thought had slowed down his walking. His barley noticed the pair had passed him until he was looking at their backs. Sighing he continued his evaluations._ Oye, poor Sasuke, I don't even know if I'd be able to handle that... Does the girl not breathe? And look at her touching him every small chance she gets like he's her puppy. Humph. I wanna be the puppy._ That one made him smile. Sasuke happened to look back just in time too. "Oye! Dobe! What are you so happy about? Planning something in that little brain of yours?" The raven-haired boy seemed to love antagonizing him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He yelled back _Teme!_

Going back to his clouds as they continued their jaunt the blonde once again got lost in his thoughts. _How do I keep letting things like this happen? Sasuke wouldn't have gotten hurt if I'd been faster. Besides! Who were they? Arh! _He closed his eyes and saw Sasuke lying there on the ground of his mind bleeding and saying his name. It had been like this for a while now. Every time he would shut his eyes, he would see his teammate bleeding away…withering… "Omf!!" He let out an involuntary grunt as he ran into Sasuke. He had been in such deep thought he didn't notice they had stopped. "Baka! Why'd you stop all the sudden for?" he yelled at the calm face in front of him.

"I've been here for a good two minutes, Dobe. Where the hell were you?"

That made Naruto blush slightly and he put on a trademark grin. "Ah...Hehe" was all he managed before Kakashi cut in.

"Okay so here we are!" Their Sensei replied as he gestured toward a very fast moving section of the river. "This is where we will practice today. Now what your gonna do is get to the other side, preferably without getting wet. Example." The grey haired man formed the proper seal and concentrated his chakra to his feet. With in minutes he was stepping onto the water. He proceeded to walk across the top of the rapids and back without getting so much as a drop of water on him. All three students looked bored.

"But, Kaka sensei!" Naruto piped in first, "This is the same as the tree exercise! We've done this!" He whined.

Sensei only shook his head. " No. The tree was solid; the water is not. In addition, it has been raining so it is a lot faster than normal. Trees don't move. In this exercise you'll not only have to focus and maintain your chakra but you'll also have to fluctuate it depending on he rapids speed and strength." All three of his young students looked up at him suspiciously. 'Ok, then how about this. Whoever makes it across first can go home early." That got their attention. They all perked up and nodded. "Good. I'll see you on the other side then." With that said, he again walked across the top of the water. Once to the other side he pulled out his book and began to read leaving the three to work on the new challenge.

0-o0-o

All three had a smug look on their faces as they concentrated their chakra and headed for the water. At the rivers edge the water was calm but as you headed toward the middle, it got faster. With out hesitation Naruto stepped on the water. He'd practiced water walking before so he knew he could do this no prob…With a splash he sank into the shallow water and mud. Looking around he had only made it a few steps and Sasuke was passing him. The ebony haired boy made it a quarter of the way and fell with a splash. Naruto laughed so hard at the sight of the fuming Uchiha that he slipped in the slime and fell backwards into the water, which cut his hysterics short. Sakura was next. She gingerly passed the pouting blonde. By the time she passed Sasuke she was much more confident in her step and had gotten their Sensei's attention. Landing safely on the bank she glanced back and waved as Sasuke and Naruto pulled themselves, angrily, from the water.

"Well Done, Sakura! Do that a few more times for good measure and you may go home at lunch." Kakashi directed without looking up from his book._ Sakura always better at chakra control besides this is mainly for Naruto and Sasuke. They need practice_

"Hia!" she beamed.

Lunch was fast in coming and all were ready for the rest. Sakura said her good-byes and left. Seeing that she had gone Sasuke relaxed a bit and removed his now soaked shirt. Naruto had already done so long before now and was sitting in the sun enjoying his lunch. Looking over Sasuke watched as two small droplets of water dripped from his head and raced down his tanned back. The sun light magnifying the radiance the water gave the blonde. He watched as they curved over his shoulder blades and dipped into his lower back disappearing into his pants. He was so intent on watching the race he hadn't noticed Naruto had begun to turn his head. Seeing the faint blush playing on his teammate's cheeks he swung around to face him. "Watcha thinking 'bout Uchiha?"

A quick look of panic crossed his feature but didn't linger long to be noticed, at least by ordinary people. "Nothing dobe," he managed the flattest tone he could muster, "Just watching you get sun cancer."

The blonde frowned, "Ya know Sasuke, you could use some sun." He looked up at the tree his dark haired teammate sat under. _Always sitting in the dark can't be good..._Naruto's thought turned his frown into a look of down right seriousness that got the other quite curious. _I know, always trying to find warmth…somewhere._

"Oye, dobe!" Sasuke yelled over interrupting his thought. "Back to reality! We gotta get over there." He said pointing to the opposite bank. Kakashi was no longer there but had taken refuge in the forest trees. No doubt, he was deep in his book. "So I'll challenge you." That made Naruto lighten up.

"Oh?" he smirked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's just you and me now so we'll see who can do it first, then the fastest."

"And what are the stakes here? Do I get a prize?"

"Bragging rights. Oh and next time we go eat I'll treat."

"Really!" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Really. And if I win...hm…" He considered it. He hadn't thought this through so he didn't have any idea what to do. Then it came to him, "You have to swear not to annoy me, at least for a day."

Naruto thought about it and agreed sure he would win anyway.

o-00-o

By the end of the day, both boys were down to boxers; their clothes hung over some tree branches soaked from the days work. It was a hot day and as the time passed, it had become more fun to fall in on purpose than actually try not to. Kakashi hadn't let it go unnoticed. As the sun started to fade, he sat up and walked down to the bank. "You to do it and do it right." The grey haired man knew their nature would keep them out here all night if needed to complete a task. He had no need to baby sit them. "I'll see you in the morning then." with a curt nod, he was gone.

Naruto sat on the bank frustrated and still soaked a few hours later. He had made it across first, but it had taken a lot of effort. "Agh!" he growled to himself. He threw his arm up over his forehead lying back on the damp grass and left it there. Sasuke appeared by his side a moment later and sat beside him. "You only won half so far."

"Yeah I know", stated the blonde, "just gimme a minute." And he dared to shut his eyes. Thankfully, only darkness awaited him.

Sasuke sighed and glanced over at his friend. _Yes, friend, there I said it! To myself anyway …_he found himself watching how the moon light reflected off his skin almost the same as the sun had earlier, but this time it was a cool soft glow instead of the bright warmth of the afternoon sun. His skin glistened accenting every muscle and ripple. The dark haired boy found his eyes following the path made by the moon's radiance. Carefully his eyes ran over his facial features pausing at his lips. Slowly he followed the beams trail down his jaw line to his neck and again he paused. With each breath his comrade took Sasuke's heartbeat faster. He moved lower to observe the shallow breathes the other was taking as he ventured towards his stomach he felt a lump in his throat and he turned his head as quickly as he could. _What the hell, Uchiha! You are NOT supposed to be getting THIS worked up! Honestly! Calm down, calm down…_After yelling at himself a few more minutes he composed himself and kicked the object of his frustration. "Oye, Dobe! Ready yet?"

"Fine, after I kick your ass though you'll leave me alone. I was almost asleep ya now!"

"Yeah I know." Sasuke smirked remembering the day a week or so ago when they had had the same conversation.

Both boys stood on the bank and made ready. The second step Naruto made though, he slid as he saw a water snake slither by and fell back wards into the water. "You won't win that way." Sasuke said standing in front of him.

"Oh?" Naruto smirked and he kicked his foot out catching Sasuke behind the knee causing him to fall also. Soon they were in the shallows wrestling for all they were worth. Water splashed against them as the rolled, kicked and punched.

Then it happened.

Sasuke was crouching over Naruto. He had just blocked a well-aimed punch for his head and grabbed his wrist snagging his other wrist in the process, and he had Naruto effectively pinned. Grinning Sasuke tried to get better footing but quickly realized his mistake. He felt the soft earth in the water squish between his toes and he slipped.

Falling forward.

On top of Naruto.

For a moment, Naruto tried to squirm out of the death lock but then he looked up and saw the look of complete confusion on Sasuke's face. "Oye, Baka! Mind getting off?"

He said trying to get the raven-haired boys attention back to the fight.

"Yes." Was all he said. He made no attempt to move.

"Yes, you'll move?" Naruto asked getting a confused look himself.

"No."

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you anyway?"

Ever so slowly, the raven-haired boy lowered his face closer to Naruto's. The blonde froze not sure what was going on. In his mind, he was panicking. _Sasuke! What …._

His thoughts were cut off as he felt warm, soft lips brush against his own and hover there. His heartbeat sounded as if it was in his ears blocking all reasonable thoughts from coming through. Opening his eyes he hadn't realized he closed, he saw Sasuke only inches from him. He felt his quickened breath on his skin. "Sas…" Again, he was cut off by the soft kiss of his comrade. This time it was more intent and had purpose. Feeling the pressure of Sasuke's lips, a small groan escaped his throat. Then the warmth was gone.

Naruto remained still, not wanting to move, his mind swirling in confusion. He heard Sasuke leave the water and take to the trees, running away from the situation. Unable to think properly; the blonde simply laid there with his eyes closed trying to decipher the new ache he had in his chest. Was it anger that it had happened? Guilt that he went along with it? On the other hand, was it hurt, hurt that Sasuke had left so abruptly? Left him in the cold, dark… taking away the warmth Naruto had found.

0-o0-o

There! Hope it was ok...well, for the beginning anyways. Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! I had thought about splitting it up but ya know. I figured why? It all goes together well, so...um yeah….K 


	5. Chapter 5

Okz so, sorry this took so long to do. I was unsure how I wanted to continue …but, I gotta idea I hope it is ok…Oh, I am getting to the good stuff I swear it is just sooo hard to write; do to the fact I never wrote like uh, _that _before Well I know you've been waiting so here goes.

Now for the normal blah, blah crap: Here is my update **Rated M **for later just to be safe. I don't really know where this will end up yet but I'd like to be safe rather than sorry so…yeah. Other than that, you should know this is **YAOI! YOU HAVE OFFICAILLY BEEN WARNED! SASUNARU! 3 **. Oh, yeah one last thing... _Italics thought_.

**Disclaimer**: I regrettably Do **NOT **own Naruto….or Sasuke …or any other character in my li'l story…

O-o

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto stirred and sat up in the shallows. Slowly he stood and made his way over to his clothes to dress. They were still a bit damp but that didn't matter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke's shirt and shorts still hanging on a tree branch. _ Why? Why Sasuke? Arg! _ Frowning he gathered his friends clothes and went in search of the raven-haired boy.

O-0

Sasuke leapt from branch to branch as quickly as he could. _What the hell! What did I do? Well, it's not as if he pushed me away or anything. _Sasuke let out a quiet sigh. His mind was racing and his heart was beating excessively fast to be healthy. He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed the enemies chakra surround him until one was standing infront of him blocking him from continuing.

"Damn it!" He yelled at the sudden intrusion, "Why can't you guys just leave me alone!" He asked as jumped to the ground.

The enemy nin raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy. "First of all most people don't get to hold up Orochimaru half as long as you have. Second of all," A smirk covered his lips, "You're in no position to oppose us...what with no weapons… or clothes for that matter."

For the first time since he left the water, he noticed his lack of apparel. He had been so intent on running that he forgot to grab his things. "Crap," he muttered under his breathe. "I don't care what power your boss has over you. I'll go when I am damned well and ready." The sound Ninja looked up and smiled as Sasuke spoke. A small laugh left his throat. "You hear that Blondie?? He's ours. Whether it is now or later."

A tuft of blonde hair became visible from behind a tree trunk standing above them. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto moved so he was fully visible. He was shaking with his teammates clothes clenched in his fist. Much to Sasuke's surprise, though it didn't look as if he was shaking out of anger but anticipation. "SHUT UP!" He yelled as he jumped down and stood beside Sasuke. "Baka! Here." He handed him his clothes and his pack then turned to the enemy raising a kunai.

"Hmph. No need to get violent." stated the smallest of the four, "He'll come soon enough."

"Fine." Whined her counterpart as he glared at the two Konoha Genins.

With that the sound nins were gone leaving only Naruto and Sasuke in the moonlit clearing.

Sasuke bent over to put on his shorts trying to piece words together in his mind. As he stood, Naruto stepped over to him. "Naruto I...I'm..."

Stepping closer so he was directly in front of Sasuke, Naruto looked the other boy in the eyes. "Just what do you think your doing? Running away? The Sasuke I know would never run from ANY situation!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde curiously. "Naruto?"

"Don't run." Naruto took the last step and slowly lifted his arms wrapping them around the raven's back. Feeling Sasuke tense, he nuzzled into his neck. "Soo warm."

Sasuke smiled softly and let his arms rest on the blonde's sides. Looking down at him, he said the only words that came to his mind. "I couldn't if I tried."

o-0

Naruto woke to the bright morning sun shining on his face. Lethargically he got out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen grabbing a pair of pants off the floor and pulling them on as he went. Upon reaching the cupboard, he had stocked with ramen there was a knock. Eyes still half shut he scuffed over towards the annoying noise and opened the door. A smirking Sasuke greeted him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here so early?"

"Hn, Dobe, we got ten minutes till we have to meet Kakashi, it's not that early." Sasuke said as he let himself in. "You're not ready yet?" Sasuke stated more than asked; since the boy was only half dressed and holding an unprepared cup of what Sasuke assumed was the Blonde's breakfast. Sasuke tried to look as passive as possible as he watched Naruto move to the sink to start preparing his cup of ramen. This proved rather difficult. A faint blush settled on his checks as memories from the previous night emerged. Nothing had happened after the hug. They had came back to the village and separated ways just as they normally would, but as Sasuke slept his dreams shone blue eyes…the happy blue eyes; blue eyes he saw now, not the sad ones he usually dreamed of.

"I got time." Naruto smiled, "There is always time for ramen!" After putting in his hot water, he turned to go get his shirt only to find Sasuke had migrated and was standing right behind him. "Saa..." was all he got out before Sasuke had closed the gap between them and laid claim to the other boys lips. He kissed him softly, no rushing, no angst, just a nice soft kiss. Naruto felt himself tense at first but relaxed due to the sheer gentleness of the raven's mouth. Sasuke ran his tongue along both there lips questioning and Naruto allowed him entrance. Cautiously at first the dark haired boys tongue slid into the others mouth. Then with more need, it began to examine the warmth it had found. The boys wrestled for dominance of the each other's mouth as the kiss got more passionate. A low moan escaped Naruto's throat as he grabbed the counter behind him for dear life afraid his legs would give any moment. Sasuke latched on to the Blonde's sides and backed him the mere inches until he was pressed between the slab of wood and Sasuke's body. Moments later, they broke; both flushed and heated gasping for much needed air.

A large grin spread across the smaller boys flushed features as he lifted an arm and rubbed the back of his head. "Morning to you too!" He said slipping from Sasuke's hold as he turned quickly and grabbed is ramen.

"Hn." The other boy smirked and followed as the blonde ate and tied to gather his things at the same time. He had wanted to be sure the response he had gotten the previous night was real. From the looks of Naruto stumbling around still flustered from their kiss and the rate in which Sasuke himself had responded… they were in for one heck of an adventure.

0-o

So there is that chappy- Sorry it took so long. A Big thanx to my reviewers and I do apologize for any major typos or grammar issues. I'm trying to proof these as I go but ya know, accidents happen things slip through- ; I'll be sure to get the next one up in about two weeks as I have a VERY busy schedule until the beginning of August, K?

Thanx again and remember reviews aren't necessary but they are appreciated XD

Bye loverlies Xp


	6. Chapter 6

Oh..My..Garsh! I am so so so so sorry this took so long to get up! I'll get better at updating I promise!!!! School starts soon so I won't be as busy with my kiddies - Plus after some writers block I figured out a li'l plot. But this chappy is FULL OF SMUT! Just so ya know. I really couldn't think of what to write so I thought I'd begin the fun part relationship, lol. Oh and a BIG thanx to _**Romanticallykid**_ for getting me off my butt!! Oh and all the other reviewers too. THANK YOU!!!

Now for the normal blah, blah crap: Here is my update **Rated M **for later just to be safe. I don't really know where this will end up yet but I'd like to be safe rather than sorry so…yeah. Other than that, you should know this is **YAOI! YOU HAVE OFFICAILLY BEEN WARNED! SASUNARU! 3 **. Oh, yeah one last thing... _Italics thought_.

**Disclaimer**: I regrettably Do **NOT **own Naruto….or Sasuke …or any other character in my li'l story…

0-o

The day had been uneventful. They had all gone to the training grounds and practiced the normal way. Nothing really being said of the previous day's chakra training except a quick test to be sure the boys had got the exercise mastered. At the end of the day, the team was ready to relax and enjoy their day off tomorrow. As they proceeded, back into the village Sakura and Kakashi took the lead. Sakura was asking Kakashi if he would help her with some extra training tomorrow afternoon while Kakashi was trying to listen into the conversation behind him. The two rivals seemed to be in one of their normal debates. _Seemed_ being the key word. He had noticed they were a bit friendlier about it. Oh sure, they still insulted each other but there was a new tenderness to it.

"Is that ok Sensei? Just for an hour or so to give me some more pointers?"

"Huh? O, yeah sure Sakura, I'll meet ya later tomorrow after lunch?"

"Ok Sensei!" Turning Sakura waved to the boys and turned off to her house.

As they approached their normal split point the boys slowed their pace both looking intently at the ground. Kakashi turned and raised a brow. Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets while Naruto looked at him with a large cheesy grin. Neither saying anything but just standing there. "See you day after tomorrow boys." With that, Kakashi left the two silent statues.

"Hn. Go bathe!" Sasuke finally uttered as he turned to go to his families flat.

Naruto just grinned from ear to ear and went to his apartment. The smile had not left his face even an hour later as he was exiting his shower. Images of the past few days swarmed his mind. All his past guilt seemed pushed aside for the time being. As night fell upon him, he sat on his bed legs crossed drifting off to sleep wondering what Sasuke was doing.

0-o

Through the shadows he raced being sure to be undetected. All night he had tried to stop thinking about the blonde. His thoughts were just too persistent. He smiled to himself as he thought of how Naruto in his mind was just as annoying as the real thing. Finally, he arrived at his destination and he looked in on his target. The boy looked almost angelic with his face resting towards the widow so it could be washed in the moonlight. "Dobe." The raven-haired predator smiled. As gently as possible, he crept into Naruto's apartment through the window but upon softly stepping on the bed he felt warm fingers wrap around his ankle.

"There you are teme. We were wondering." Blue eyes looked up at him gleefully.

Sasuke froze. "We?" His attention was snapped towards the bathroom as the yellow light broke the darkness and another Naruto emerged groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Trying to sneak up on Uzumaki Naruto?" He snickered as his clone smiled brightly and pulled the invader into the room fully. Sasuke, shocked and trying hard not to show it lost his balance and fell on the bed. Moving quickly the clone turned him onto his back and straddled him holding fast to his wrists. Naruto made his way over to his comrade's side and looked down into his black eyes. "Hm, seems as though the predator is now the prey…" He let his words linger on the night air. With a firm grasp the clone moved to the top of the bed still holding the struggling boys arms; he sat. Naruto on the other hand seemed to get an idea and began making familiar signs. Soon there were four more clones surrounding the boy. "What ever shall I do now…?" Naruto mocked.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto himself closed the space between there yearning mouths kissing him softly, teasing his lips. A small gasp escaped the captive as a clone began to caress up his leg and yet another followed suit up the other. Suddenly he felt the sensation of hands touching him all over gently pinching and caressing; then mouths suckling and lapping. He lifted his head in an attempt to capture the true blonde's lips with his own in an act of desperation. Naruto pulled away just in time to see Sasuke arch in pleasure. All the sudden attention had him extremely aroused and watching Sasuke finally being subdued got to Naruto as well. In an instant all the clones disappeared leaving Sasuke panting for air which the blonde didn't let him have too much of as he sat on his raven haired beauties stomach. Growling seductively Sasuke grabbed at the boys hips letting his passion be felt. "Hn, Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto grinned enjoying the sight of the flushed body below him.

In reply, Sasuke grabbed and flipped Naruto over on to his back kissing him hard in the process. Sasuke intertwined his tongue with the blondes pushing it in and out and around, exploring every angle, nook and cranny of the others mouth earning him a soft moan from the latter. Without stopping his assault on the others oral cavity he ran his hands down to the blondes slender hips, grinding into him, this time they both gasped and softly moaned as they felt their excitement press together. Naruto arched up again and again against Sasuke making it hard for the other boy to concentrate.

"Sa…Sas…ahh" Naruto breathed in sharply as Sasuke adjusted his weight and slid his hand between them grazing the blonde's erection. A white surge of warmth enveloped blue-eyed boy as he breathed heavily under his old rivals touched. Pale fingers slid under elastic wrapping around Naruto and began to stroke gently. Timidly a tanned hand followed suit. "Na...ar…hn" Ever so rhythmically they fondled and played. Both boys trying to learn the other intimately. Feeling every ridge, testing pressure and grip finally the raven-haired boy collapsed his head beside Naruto's. "Naruto…"He breathed in seductively about to give in to a pleasure he had not yet experienced with another. Naruto feeling the other boy tense whispered his name in his ear and they both began to pick up pace until both were in a state of ecstasy seeing only white and feeling as though their bodies were aflame and melting as one.

Slowly Naruto reached over and grabbed a shirt off the floor wiping them clean. Sasuke had rolled over and was now lying beside his blonde on his side smiling. Without saying a word, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

0-o

Ok so there it was…I never wrote that shtuff before…..was it ok? Please let me know….nicely… I don't respond well to grriness (my own word I shall spell it how I want.) K gotta run thanx for reading/reviewing loverlies…byz!


	7. Interlude

This is a small interlude to let all those know that read my story that I haven't forgotten you. I have been busier than expected and now am traveling to Philly this week. I will work on the story while there…time permitting and TRY to have an update for within a week.

Again I apologize for the lack of updates...please bear with me..

Thanx Keopi

0-o0-o

Also Thank you to all who read wether you review or not…of course I do enjoy reviews, lol- I try to not need them to write….


	8. Chapter 7

This Contains SasuNaru...If you don't like it then don't read it! Also, I am sorry this took so long to put up. It has been done for a couple of weeks I just wasn't sure if I like it enough...But, It will do. I will try to get the next one up sooner. My apologizes..and enjoy -

o-0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0-o

Sasuke was surrounded by darkness. Voices taunted him whispering in the distance. to us, Sasuke, Come NOW!" repeated over and over again from his invisible tormentor. In the distance a form appeared. What it was he didn't know but he ran towards it ready to kill. Raising his kunai he approached at lightening speed but, upon his arrival the form evaporated leaving behind only a malicious smile.

"Ah hahahahah! Sasuke, you really think you can kill me?" The voice whispered into his ear. Hot breathe graced his neck sending shiver involuntarily down his spine. He _felt_ the apparition smile wickedly. Deep mist surrounded him moving the unknown figure in front of him. Sasuke could see ever molecule as it reformed slowly taking the shape of his tormentor.

"You!" Sasuke growled as Orochimaru licked his lips with his abnormally long tongue and bowed slightly.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you keep me waiting?"

"Hn. I'll come when I am ready."

""Stop acting like a selfish child Sasuke!" The world around the raven shuddered. Sasuke himself had to cover his ears at the volume of the voice. "Hm," Orochimaru slithered over to the Raven haired boy until he was just in front of him. Bending down so his mouth was hovering in front of Sasuke's he whispered, "Perhaps I can….persuade you to move quicker? A certain kind of bait perhaps?"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide as the apparition transformed before his eyes into a certain blonde. Closing the gape 'Naruto" kissed Sasuke innocently at first then began to demand entrance to his victim's mouth with his tongue. Granting him access they wrestled for dominance of each others mouth. Rolling tongues sent a warm pulse to Sasuke's groin which intensified with each passing. Finally taken over by desire the raven grabbed the back of the blonde's hair and pulled tilting 'Naruto's head back granting Sasuke a pleased moan. Hot lips made there way down tanned flesh leave a trail of saliva Sasuke quickly licked off with one swift motion of his tongue. Again he was looking into 'Naruto's' eyes still holding on to the back of his hair forcing the other to look directly at him. "I shouldn't be doing this." Sasuke breathed heavily," You're not really Naruto"

"The hell I'm not!" The blonde said with his trademark smile widening and he again closed the gap and began to feverishly kiss the raven. This time it was Sasuke's turn to moan however involuntarily as he felt 'Naruto's leg slips in-between his own and gently press on his very evident erection. This made Naruto even happier and he began a journey down to Sasuke's navel licking and lapping steamed flesh the entire way. He stopped at Sasuke's navel. Using only his eyes he looked up and grinned at the dark eyes gazing down in amazement. "Are you certain I'm not him?" Sasuke gasped as tanned hands grabbed his hips and pulled him forward. All Sasuke could feel at this point was wet warmth tracing his belly button then slowly making a path down the center of his stomach until it reached his pant line. Hands moved and traced just inside his waist band brushing against his erection. Swallowing hard Sasuke looked down into blue eyes smiling up at him. "You want me?"

The raven swallowed hard, "Yes." escaped along with an exasperated moan as his pants were undone and dropped to the ground. Again 'Naruto' looked up. "How bad?" He asked as he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke.

"Oh God, please?" Sasuke was trying very hard at this point to control himself. His voice was strained and barely audible but Naruto heard it and at this he licked the head of his manhood. Making circles with his tongue and with a small amount of pressure went directly over the top catching some pre-come. "Excited aren't we?" came a teasing voice. Sasuke no longer cared however. With his eyes shut he was swept away in a sea of warmth as Naruto continued his assault. Tightening his lips he consumed the length given him and began an up and own motion mixed with intricate tongue work focusing in the center of the shaft. A gasp escaped the victim's lips and once again Sasuke grabbed Naruto's blonde locks. With each motion Sasuke could feel himself getting closer to the brink, closer to." Ah, Naru! Ah.." He breathed in sharply as his senses went into over drive and only hot white pleasure could be seen and felt. His body convulsed with every click of his ejaculation but, Naruto kept moving. Having swallowed all that was offered he continued his assault on Sasuke's flesh. "Naru, please,"

oo

Naruto awoke with a start. He felt Sasuke fidgeting in his sleep and figured that was why he woke up. Sleepily he backed up until he was pressed firmly to Sasuke's front. That seemed to settle him down a bit Naruto said to himself. Moments later he felt an arm drape down across his waist .Smiling to himself he drifted back to sleep.

o-o

Sasuke opened his eyes to bright blonde hair. The sun was rising over the hills and it made his Blondes hair seem to be on fire. Carefully he moved his arm hugging Naruto to his chest. It had all been a dream. But, Sasuke smiled but it faded quickly. 'I won't let anything happen to you. Not even if I have to stand against him.' Naruto scooted back farther so not even air was between them and sighed n his sleep. Sasuke again smiled remembering the better parts of his dream.

o-0o-0

Yeah, I know it was short but like I said I wasn't sure if I liked it...what do you think? Will Sasuke be able to keep Naruto from Orochimaru? Find out in the next installment...or two..lol


End file.
